


Some Days are Worse Than Others

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [16]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bowser Jr is a cute kid, Defying Fate, Ganondorf struggling with being Demise’s vessel, Gaslighting, Gen, Good Ganondorf, Guilt, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Torture, broken glass, hurt comfort, mirror punching, rage against the reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: (Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt: Rage against the Reflection)Ganondorf is the vessel of an ancient evil from birth, and needless to say, he is a VERY troubled man.Set in the Smash 4 era.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Bowser Jr
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Some Days are Worse Than Others

He was everywhere and yet nowhere. Mocking him. Flickers of a mane of fire in every reflective surface, twisting shadows at the edges of his vision.

“You betrayed them,” whispered the darkness, “Turned on them just as you were born to do. That is your nature. No matter how much you try to deny it…”

Ganondorf stormed out of the return portal. One hundred Alloys, and still the hate and bloodlust pounded in his ears,in his soul. He had to keep moving. He couldn’t allow himself to be alone with HIM. Or else they would all end up like the flying island, like its little robotic inhabitants, as he took that monstrosity’s orders and started the countdown. They were sentient. Of course they were sentient… That glowing sociopath had a thing for weaponizing sentient beings.

And he’d obeyed. He’d LISTENED to that bastard lie to his face, exploiting his amnesia and his foolish panic to turn him against the others. A slave to the machinations of monstrous gods. As was his destiny.

No. Shut up. Shut up. It was what he WANTED him to think. To try again to break his will. He wouldn’t. Demise would not take him.

Ganondorf wrenched open the bathroom door, lurching to the sink. Anything. Anything to stop the whispers. SHUT UP!

But as he brought his face up from the icy water, he came face-to-face with their source. The ashen, black-veined face of his nightmares leered back at him. And his instincts kicked in.

With an inhuman roar, Ganondorf put his fist through the mirror, not caring about the shards of glass tearing into his hand.

And the demon was gone. Ganondorf let out a hoarse, rattling sigh. But as he left, he found that he was still not alone.

Bowser Jr. stood frozen before him.

But he didn’t run. He took a tentative step forward.

“Are… you okay?”

It certainly wasn’t the reaction Ganondorf was expecting. 

“I… don’t know.”

The words seemed to tumble out without warning as he almost absentmindedly removed the shards of broken glass from his hand.

“...You wanna come hang out…?” the child offered.

He was worried. He was worried and Ganondorf latched onto that care, grounding himself.

“...Yes.”


End file.
